Danny Phantom Hundred Year Phantom
by Amber Pegasus
Summary: When Danny and his friends are sent a hundred years into the future they must find a way return home or battle the Vampire ghost queen. Hold off.
1. Chapter 1

**Amber Pegasus: Everyone, who want to know what happen to the last chapter one of the Danny Phantom story I fixed it. So, bear with me. I like to thank Joseph D. Hale for helping me with one of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated? **

**Author's note: Takes place after Phantom Planet.**

**Author's note:** **I need a Beta Reader if anyone like to take this position.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom Hundred Year Phantom**

**By Amber Pegasus**

**Chapter One**

It has been a few days since Danny Phantom reviled his secret and become a hero all over the world.

For a normal life Danny has gone back to school withhis friends Sam and Tucker. As usual Mr. Lancer makes a roll call before class.

"Paulina?"

"Here."

"Star?"

"Here."

"Kwan?"

"Here."

"Dash Baxter?"

"Here."

"Tucker Foley?"

"Here."

"Sam Manson."

"Here."

"Danny Fenton."

"Here."

Mr. Lancer, put down his clipboard, walked over to Danny, and said, "Mr. Fenton, please feel free to excuse yourself from class anytime soon. We'll be looking forward for you to save the day."

Danny, nodded. Then he herd a 'psst' sound. He turned around and saw Dash Baxter giving him a thumb up.

'Well, look on the brght side Danny,' he thought to himself, 'at least he won't bother you anymore.'

"Alright class. Now that we got that out of our system," said Mr. Lancer, "We have two new exchange students from London, England."

Just then, the two fourteen enter the classroom. One who has light brown hair, peach skin, red eyes. He wears a purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. While the other one has long dark brown hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wears a red blouse, black mini skirt, and black shoes. Both of them wear matching watch rings.

"Everyone," said Mr. Lancer, "I like you to meet James Clockwork and his cousin Jane Timelet."

Danny felt concern and puzzled.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," said Danny, "those last names seemed familiar."

"Come on Danny," said Tucker, "it's not like Clockwork's can't be in two places at the same time. Can't he?"

Sam and Danny shrugged.

"Alright James, you sit in front of Danny. While, Jane you sit in front of Sam," said Mr. Lancer as he arrange seats for the new students.

* * *

After class, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at the hallway.

"Guys, something tells me that there's something going on around hear," said Danny.

"Come on," said Tucker, "What could it possibly go wrong."

"It always goes wrong when bad things happen," said Sam.

Suddenly Dash came running to Danny and his friends.

"Fenton... your... not... going... to... believe... this...," he said as he catch his breath.

"Don't tell me someone replace you at the varsity football team?"

"No, not really," said Dash.

"Well what is it?" Danny asked.

"Well Danny," said Dash, "I was walking down the hallway minding my own business. Until, one of the local girls wondering where you are. I told them you was at the boys locker room. While they went looking for you. I ran to find you."

"Man, Dash," said Danny, "You are one sly fox."

"You better run and hide," ordered Dash.

"Are you going to beat me up?"

Dash immediately shook his head and said "No, I meant you and your friends better run and hide before one of the the girls are going to play dog pile on the hero."

"What about you?" Danny asked.

"I'll try to stall them run!"

With no further argument Danny and his friends run until, they made it to the other side of the hall way. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stopped running in the hallway to catch their breath. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"That sounded like Jazz," said Danny.

By then Jazz ran toward Danny and his friends.

"Jazz," said Danny, "What happen?"

"Well I tell you," said Jazz as she cleared her throat, "I was walking down the hall and I saw a mob of boys in front of me. They asked me if I related to you. I answered yes to them."

"Then what happen?"

"After I answered one of their questions. One of them began to fight and argued over me. So I ran," said Jazz.

"Man we got to find a place to hide," said Danny.

"We know a place to hide," said someone. They turned around and saw James and Jane.

'You know a hiding place?" Danny asked.

"Yes," said James, "follow us."

By then they led them to a deserted study room in the library.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust us."

As they enter the room Jane quickly pulled the shades down.

"All right," said Danny, "What's going on here?"

"I think it's time we told them master," said Jane.

"I believe so," said James, as he and Jane, took off the ring.

Danny, looked at James and Jane, with confusion then he looked surprised. It turns out that James, was really Clockwork and Jane, is another ghost in disguise.

"Clockwork, it was you after all," said Danny.

"Hello, Danny," said Clockwork, "I believe my last minute entry was a little late. What do you think Timelet?"

"I think your timing is right," said Timelet. She has green skin, red eyes, and black hair. She wears a red and black dress and a watch necklace.

"Danny, I like you to meet my escort and apprentice Timelet."

"I've always heard stories about you when you defeat Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom," said Timelet.

"What you know man," said Tucker, "you got a fan from the Ghost Zone."

Timelet, smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I need your help Danny," said Clockwork, "I have a mission for you if you'd like to come with us."

Timelet, began to open the portal to the Ghost Zone. As Danny was ready to go to the Ghost Zone he turned around and saw his friends who was worried and concern about him.

"What about my friends?" Danny asked.

Clockwork's smile turned into a frown and said, "I'm sorry Danny. This mission is only for you."

"Come on, said Tucker, "we always help out Danny, when ever he's in trouble."

"Tucker's right," said Sam, "we're in this together."

Timelet, turned to Clockwork and said, "It seems you are trapped Clockwork."

Clockwork, sighed and said, "I believed so. Very well Danny, you and your friends can come along."

Sam and Tucker, let out a cheer except Jazz, who smiled as a tear rolled her cheek.

"i wish I could," said Jazz, "but I must remain here and tell mom and dad that you and your friends are going to a mission in the Ghost Zone."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

By then Danny and his friends are going to the Ghost Zone. Jazz, thought to herself, '_Danny, Sam, and Tucker, please be okay.'_

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Amber Pegasus: **Chapter Two will be a little late because I have to take care of my grandmother from her eye surgery.

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated? **

**Author's note: If anyone didn't read chapter one of Danny Phantom Hundred Year Phantom I redid it.**

**Author's note:** **I need a Beta Reader if anyone like to take this position.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom Hundred Year Phantom**

**By Amber Pegasus**

**Chapter Two**

Inside Clockworks lair. . .

"We'll here we are," said Timelet.

"Timelet, didn't Clockwork, instruct you to escort him to Danny Phantom. Not bring his friends along."

"Your caught red handed," said the second one.

In front of them are two girls who has black hair, red eyes, and green skin. One who wears a dress that represent the sunrise and a light blue cape. Her name is Dawn. While the other one wears a dress that represent the sunset and a dark blue cape. Her name is Dusk.

"Sisters, I can explain," said Timelet.

"Dawn and Dusk," said a voice, "leave your sister alone."

They turned around and saw a tall woman with white skin, blue eyes, and silver hair. She wears a silver dress and has a cape that represent the night sky. Her name is Twilight.

"It's too late Twilight," said Dawn, "you can't help your cousin now."

"Dawn's right," said Dusk, "she'll be punished."

"There won't be any punishment," said Clockwork, "this was my idea."

"Master Clockwork," said Dawn and Dusk.

"Clockwork," said Twilight, "I was just trying to protect my cousin from Dawn and Dusk."

You did well Twilight. Dawn and Dusk we'll talk about this later. For now, you three girls need to return to your position."

"Yes, master," said the three girls as they return to their position.

"Now then, Timelet," said Clockwork. "I need you to go get that secret package that's sitting on my table."

"Right away Master Clockwork," said Timelet.

"Clockwork, can I asked you something?" Danny asked.

"Not at all," he said, "Now tell me what's on your mind?"

"You said, 'there's a mission for me.' Why, don't you sent Timelet, to do this mission instead of me?"

"Because, Timelet, is a time agent. It's her job to make sure that the time line runs smoothly, but if it's goes wrong she has to mend it."

"Clockwork," said Timelet, "here,s the package you told me to get it."

"Ah, very good," he said as he handed the package to Danny.

"So this is the package. i wonder what's inside of it?" Danny asked.

Clockwork shrugged and said, "The name of the receiver will revile in time."

"Danny, there's something I should tell you," said Timelet, "I put a protective spell on it."

"Get serious Timelet, a protective spell honestly," said Tucker as he grabbed the package from Danny's hand.

"Tucker, maybe you should just heed Timelet's warning," said Sam.

Tucker, smiled and ignored Sam's warning. Suddenly without warning as Tucker tried to opened the package the wrapping of the package wrapped Tucker, up like a present.

Danny and Sam, run up to the wrapped up Tucker.

"Tucker,' said Danny, "are you alright?"

"Now I know how a wrapped up package feels."

"Perhaps in the future," said Sam, "you'll listen to Timelet's warning from now on."

"I'll try to remember it," said Tucker.

"Danny I prepared a protective backpack for your mission."

"Thanks Timelet," said Danny.

"Are you and your friends ready for your mission Danny?" Clockwork asked.

Danny nodded and said, "Yes, Clockwork. We're ready."

"You and your friends will be sent one hundred years into the future," said Clockwork as he raised his staff, press the button, and Danny vanished along with his friends.

"I hope you know what your doing," said Timelet.

"I hope so too," said Clockwork.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, landed one hundred years into the future just like Clockwork said.

"We're are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," said Danny.

"Uh, Danny," said Tucker, "doe that broken down ghost portal seemed familiar to you."

Danny, took a closer look at the broken down Ghost Portal.

"Tucker, your right. Which means we're at my house," said Danny as he Phase through the basement to the kitchen. Danny opened his eyes and he notice that everything is gone.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Where are you?"

"Danny, no one here," said Sam, "it feels like nobody lived here for years."

Tucker, started to sneeze and said, "Can we get out of hear please? My allergies are starting to kill me."

Danny, nodded as he, Sam, and Tucker, phase through the outside door.

Sam, saw something in front of them and said, "Hey, guys check this out."

They run to were Sam is and saw a plaqe. It says:

This historical site was original home

to Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom the boy who saved the world from the Disatroid.

He was last seen on Casper High going

on a Ghost Zone mission.

Every year we celebrate the day he saved the world.

"Wow!" said Sam, "you've must been proud to have someone celebrating your day to save the entire world."

"Perhaps," said Danny, "but we have a mission to do."

"So I guess we won't attend to that celebration?" asked Tucker, but no one answered to Tucker.

Danny and his friends continued walking along the streets until he saw a that has a holographic F symbol spining around on top of the building.

"Guys your not going to believe this," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Look," he said as he pointed a building.

"Something tells me that hope is closer than you think," said Tucker.

As they enter the building one of the secretary asked, "Can I help you?"

The secretary is a tall woman with brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin. She wears a white blouse, black skirt, and black shoes.

"I would like to speak the owner of this company," said Danny.

"Hogo, will escort you to the owner's Penthouse," said the secretary.

"Dose somebody want an escort?" asked someone in a deep male voice. Danny and his friends turned around and saw a tall muscular man with brown hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black and white uniform, black shoes, and white shoes.

"It's these three children," she said, "they want to see the owner of Fenton Works."

By then a thought acured to him and thought to himself, 'Fenton Works, that has to be Mom or Dad.'

Danny, has a feeling they will meet them soon.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**Amber Pegasus: I wonder who will Danny meet at the penthouse?**

**Tucker: I hope we won't run to any trouble.**

**Sam and Danny: Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Author's Poll: Which story should I updated? **

**Author's note:** **I need a Beta Reader if anyone like to take this position (last call).**

**Author's note: I like to thank Catyst Of The Soul, Fourtune Glyph, and Dark Magicianmon for the review.**

**Author's note: I'm so extremely sorry for the long wait. I have to type up some other stories.**

* * *

**Anoucement:**

**I like to hold off Danny Phantom Hundred Year Phantom until, further notice. I'm truly sorry to kept you waiting for a long period time.**

**-Amber Pegasus**


End file.
